Ai wa Tsumidearu (Love is a Sin)
by Z. Angaros
Summary: It's been 2 years since Chitsuki broke the bonds of the old Master but still her past comes back to haunt her and once more the strength of her heart will be tested. When the dust settles, will there still be a place for her in the Soul Society? (If you read the first story you know there are pairings all over the place)


***This is a sequel to my story Unmei wo Seisu (I Control my Destiny). I hope you enjoy this one, there will be considerably less smut but I do intend to add in a few mature scenes in later Chapters. Reviews are always welcome.**

 **As always Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo, all the OCs are mine.**

The wind filled her ears, her body weightless and her mind soaring just as high as she was. Wings stretched out, the suns warmth touching her feathers and skin as she flew high above the world and its responsibilities that demanded her to take notice. This feeling filled her and emotions weld up inside her until the only thought that erupted in her mind was one…

 _I'm Free…_

Crystalline blue eyes scanned the world below and spotted the familiar forms that waited for her, a shifting of arms allowed her to descend until the specks turned into bodies and those bodies turned into the people she knew and loved. Her bare feet touched down on the cool grass, arms falling to her sides as the ivory wings reverted back to scarred flesh. Her eyes focusing on the cuddling bodies with a smile.

"Mother, Father. I see you're making the most of your last day together."

The ebony haired man squeezed the waist of his lover tenderly. "Don't remind me." He said with a sigh. "It always seems like the time you spend here gets shorter and shorter before you have to go back to the Soul Society."

Chitsuki could not help but give him an apologetic look, she knew her father hated this time of their visits most of all but she had her duties to return too. Two years ago is when she first came to the clan here in the mountains to be healed by grandfather and it was then that she learned she must always return. A demon feeds off the energy of humans created by strong emotions, it is what gives them strength and longevity. If she where to stay in the Soul Society, where there were no humans to sustain her demon blood… She would slowly grow weaker until the demon part of her died and she would be forced to exist with only half a heart and a body that was stilled in its development. Long ago she learned that she must embrace both her Soul Reaper and Demon linage to grow stronger, one could not exist without the other so it was expected that one could not grow without the other as well.

So now she must return to the world of the living every six months to replenish her body, it took months to restore the power lost but it was a vacation she had come to enjoy. As did her parents. She never had need for her Zanpakuto here so she remained separated from the entity of Tengoku Namida. Her mother using her own spiritual energy to exist in a materialized state so that she could enjoy the touch of her husband once more.

"Come now child." Kyuuketsuki smiled up to her mischievously. "Don't ruin our moment, why don't you pack while your father and I say goodbye."

"Again?" She blushed a little as she looked away, she had to give her parents credit for their stamina. It was like this every visit, while she was enjoying her freedom they would be enjoying each other. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if it wasn't for the bond between them all. There was being close with your family and then there was too close… them, on the other hand, where on a whole different level of family bonding.

Utatori chuckled at his ever bashful daughter, she had not yet learned how to shut off her connection to him and there was no way to sever the bond between herself and her mother due to their unique soul reaper and zanpakuto connection so everything that they felt, so did she. "I'll give you a head start this time little Chi Chi." At least distance helped to keep her from feeling the full effect.

She didn't need to hear anymore. "I'll see you back at the village!" She called back to them as she started off in a dead run, she didn't dare fly. Her parents where tricky brats that used their bond to mess with her every chance they got and caused her to crash quite a few times before she learned better. She wondered what it would be like to have normal, non-extremely perverted parents that would shield their children from their sex life. Still, she sighed a little as she crossed the threshold into the forest. They had a far from normal family upbringing…

Her steps faltered as a twinge hit her body. "Aw, come on!" She exasperated as her running slowed to an aggravated stop. Is this really what he considered a head start? She was barely giving a minute to put some distance in-between them. Her body ached again, this is so not right… two damn years and it's just as messed up as the first time she learned of their bond when he had been connected to her during her fist time with Kenpachi. Her legs started to give way as she slid down the base of the tree to hide behind it, with any luck nobody would be around. Most of the clan didn't stray out this far so they were relatively secluded here, which is why her parents deemed it a good location to have as much sex as they possibly could during the month that she was here.

She kept cursing them as the waves hit her, if it was just her mother's feeling that invaded her then she didn't think it would be too bad but she had no luck at all. She got the combined sensations of both parents at once. "This is just not right!" She shouted into their direction as she fought against the urges of her parent's actions, her hand slipping past her obi and below her hakama to ebb the aching that was building. She hated it but there was no ignoring it, she tried to push out the thoughts of what her parent where doing and focused on her love. Still…This wasn't right…

Ruby eyes watched the display from afar, studying her as she moved. Her hands hidden beneath that Shinigami garb as they worked her own body, the heat of her breath forming clouds in the cool mountain air. "Is that her?" His voice was cool as he continued to watch the movements of her figure and listen to the soft moans escape her lips. This girl had no shame to be doing such things to herself where others could watch.

A lithe form moved beside the first, holding its chin with a wicked smile as it watched the girl masturbate. "Yes, indeed." It nudged the taller man beside him smiling playfully. "Why don't you go see if she needs the help of a big strong man."

His response was an aggravated grunt, he hated how his father teased him so casually about things. As if he'd bed any woman he just stumbled across.

"He doesn't need her." A sensuous voice stalked up behind them. "Not when he has me, right nii-sama." She snaked her hands around his waist from behind, stroking the outside of his hakama teasingly. She pressed herself against his muscled body as she played, he was actually a little hard. Was watching that woman really turning him on?

He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was tempting him and yanked the girl around to throw her at his feet in agitation. "Don't call me that." He spoke in a stern tone while his eyes never left the girl by the tree, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his father's child or her perversions.

The slender man smiled again as he looked down to his daughter and her pouting face. "Now, now children. Play nice." He turned to walk away, leaving the two where they were. "I'll be heading off to the village, I'll send word when my business there is done." As much he would like to indulge in a little voyeurism, they were on a time limit.

The girl watched their father leave before turning her eyes back to the woman. She scowled at her, what was so great about her anyway? And why was something like that making her brother hard? She huffed a little and got on her knees in front of him. "Nii-sama, let me make you feel better." She started to play with him again, she wanted him to look at her like he was doing to that other woman.

"I said, don't call me that." He couldn't stand hearing those words coming out of her mouth, especially when she was touching him like that. He refused to acknowledge her as he continued to watch the girl.

She began to work him, he did not strike her this time like he usually did. He wanted to be relieved and she was always willing to oblige. Her eyes moving to his face, she wanted him to look at her, to stroke her hair, to embrace her in some way… but his eyes wouldn't move from that woman by the tree. In all the time that it had been since her father brought her to his clan, not once did this man look at her. Not even when she would seduce him into bedding her, his eyes never fell on her. One day she will make this man see her.

The feeling of her tongue on his member helped to relieve the aching, he would use her to satisfy his urges before he would meet with the shameless girl. His eyes continued to study her as his body was worked, his ears listening to her cry out in completion. Such an oddly sweet voice that cause his body to respond unexpectedly, he gasped a little as his fluid was released onto the girls face. Her startled remarks where lost to him as he closed his eyes and cursed to himself… This was just not right.

* * *

The Captains stood quietly in a line, they had been called in for a meeting with the Head-Captain this afternoon but none where quite sure why.

"I am certain you are all wondering why you've been called today." Yamamoto, sat in his chair. Casually eyeing the Captains, he knew that two of them where anxious to be leaving as soon as possible.

Shunsui was barely listening, his mind thinking about tonight's party. Today his Tsuki-chan would come home, it had been two months this time and he missed her terribly. The thoughts of the things he'd been wanting to do to her where still playing in his mind, their secret moments together had gotten fewer and far in-between. She was always so busy with her squad and now that her relationship with Kenpachi was out in the open they were usually together throughout the day on her time off. Regardless of that and fun little antics aside. He truly missed just being in her presence and these parties that he threw for her coming home was his way of reminding her how much she is loved.

Kenpachi grumbled to himself, Chitsuki would be coming home soon and he usually met her at the Senkaimon. The old man knew that so there had better be a really good reason for this meeting.

"I have been notified by a Soul Reaper stationed in the world of the living of an outside source requesting permission to come to the Soul Society. As such the girl, Chitsuki Yume, will be brought here to the meeting hall upon her return along with her father to enlighten us on the situation."

A few whispered questions arose at those words, Shinji stepped forward a little and gave a tired look over to the large Captain. "Isn't that your woman Kenpachi? Any ideas?"

He growled in response, he didn't have an opinion on the three new Captain's yet. Regardless of if they had been here awhile he had never hung out or spoken to any of them for longer than necessary. "Why you asking me?" He looked away as he idly scratched his chest, he wish he did know. He spoke with her when he could while she was gone, after the first year of her needing to go to the world of the living they deemed it suitable to issue her a Soul Pager to keep in contact in case any issues came up but she never mentioned anything out of the ordinary.

Shinji could feel his eye twitching. "What do you mean 'why ask you'?"

"Now now." Shunsui tried to calm him down. "We'll be finding out shortly, so just be patient." He gave Kenpachi a quick glance and met his eye for a moment before the other looked away. Things had not completely smoothed out between them after his affair with Chitsuki was brought out but they at least where being civil with one another.

At those words the doors to the meeting hall opened slowly and all eyes turned to the cerise haired girl. She was still dressed in the attire of the Punishment force but she had begun wearing a shrine maiden's haori to help cover the scars that still bothered her and just like Kenpachi she forsook the bells and now kept her feathered hair tied up with a simple red ribbon. It always warmed Shunsui's heart to see she always wore the scarf he gave to her so long ago but now it was wrapped around her waist as opposed to its traditional function.

Chitsuki looked over and offered Kenpachi a smile, she wanted to run over to him and embrace him but she knew better than to act out right now. She wasn't entirely sure as to why she and her father where summoned here but it was a first so best to play it safe. Her eyes then went to Jushiro and Shunsui and she gave them a wave and warm smile, her eyes lingering on her love. She had still not been able to detach herself from that man, regardless of how much she loved Kenpachi and wanted to be by his side forever… she was in love with Shunsui just as fiercely. For all the passion and ferocity that Kenpachi gave to her there was a tenderness that she could only feel in Shunsui's arms.

Utatori stepped forward and offered a bow, he had not lain eyes on these people since the day he first took his daughter to his home. So much had changed and yet it still felt the same as that day. "It's been a long time Elder. What can I do for the Thirteen Court Guards?"

Yamamoto cleared his throat to make sure he had the other Captain's attention. "First, we will need the presence of Tengoku Namida as well."

Father and Daughter both exchanged the same looks that where on the faces of the Captains but Chitsuki did not argue, she willed her mother's spirit free as requested. She had been able to master her zanpakuto better with the aid of the soul fragments within her that gave her strength so now her mother could not come and go from her body at will… at least while she was awake that is. As she slept her control was less than desirable so her mother, who did not need sleep, would wander but she never strayed far.

Kyuuketsuki materialized and went to her husband's side. "Why did you need me Head-Captain?" This was indeed a peculiar circumstance. She could tell by the combined expressions in the room that he was the only one that knew any details.

He eyed them both for a moment. "I need information on beings who have requested an audience with me to allow acceptance into the Soul Society." He looked up to the door and tapped his cane against the ground. "Let them in."

What the hell? Nobody, except for Chitsuki herself had ever need permission to stay in the Soul Society. As the doors opened behind them she turned slightly to look over her shoulder.

"It can't be…"

She heard her Mother whisper and her father made a sound that could have been a growl.

What the? Kensei couldn't help but arch a brow at the strange person that walked in with two others in tow, it looked like a woman but something seemed off. It's long black and yellow streaked hair was unbound and fell down its back and shoulders which obscured the chest area.

Byakuya noted their attire, they all wore the same shade of deep purple with spider web patterns on them. Most often that was a mark of a clan or organization to wear matching clothes. Even if the style of the three where different, the one leading them wore a long kimono with green and yellow accents while the muscular man wore a loose yukata trimmed with a blue-grey color. Then there was the smaller one in the back, who wore a short kimono that was accentuated with orange.

Kenpachi eyed the larger man, he walked casually with one arm resting inside his yukata. The clacking of his wooden geta was the only sound he made as he walked with his eyes closed, something about him didn't sit right but he couldn't place it… He eyed the sharp black nails that they all had, they reminded him of Chitsuki's except the leader of the little group had freakishly long ones. They even had pointed ears like her, where these members of her clan?

Shunsui eyed the one in the back, he was certain that one was the only girl and she was different from the other two. They were much taller, almost to Kenpachi's height while she was a petite little thing like Soi Fong. Her hair wasn't the same color either, while it had the yellow streaks hers was dominantly a vivid pink instead of black… Wait a moment… On her forehead… is that?

A low growl built up in the room and all eyes turned to Chitsuki as she raised her spiritual pressure in the instant her eyes fell on the girl. "How dare you…" She spoke through clenched teeth as her aura lashed out wildly. "How dare you come here!" She screamed those words now as she stared with sheer death in her eyes.

"Chisuki!" Her parents wrapped her arms around her, calming her down just a little but her aura did not subside, they exchanged worried glances. What did it mean to have those people here?

The man opened one eye as he felt her power surging, so this is the shameless girl he had witnessed earlier? She seemed even less like a Tengu than she did before, are all half breeds so different?

"Restrain yourself!" Yamamoto stood with a heavy crack of his can against the ground. His own power snuffing hers out, he eyed the cause of her anger. The one in the back with an odd smile on her lips, it was safe to say that they did know each other.

"Oh." The girl made a noise of mock fright. "You're so scary Onee-Chan!" She taunted the girl, her own eyes filled with the same amount of hate that she was receiving.

The name did not go unnoticed and all eyes were then moving back and forth between the two girl comparing the only tall tale similarities of the crystalline blue eyes and red jewel within their brow.

"Don't call me that." Chitsuki snarled. Why? Why of all times and all places did she have to come here?

Shunsui looked at his Tsuki-chan in shock, never had he seen her like this. Never had he known her to express sheer and unbridled hatred before. If that was truly her sister then who were the other two?

Kenpachi let out a low growl, he wasn't sure what was going on but he did know everything he needed to. These people pissed off Chitsuki, and the big guy looked like he'd be fun to fight. He kept his eye on her, watching her as she tried to calm herself, despite the grave feeling in the atmosphere he had to admit. That display really turned him on, he'd never seen her get that angry before and it was one hell of a sight.

"Oh dear." The one in front sighed as he held his chin in thought. "Seems I made a poor decision in bringing you." She spoke to his daughter without turning around, he could almost feel the confused look on her face. Silly girl was terrible at these types of games. He raised a hand to silence her as the first syllables of a complaint reached his ears.

"Wait outside Raburesu." The larger man spoke, he did not turn to look at her or even make a motion in her direction.

"But…" She didn't want to leave, she was a part of this too.

"You're not needed." Was his only response and he said it in a harsh tone to get his point across.

She scowled a bit but admitted her defeat. "Fine, I don't want to be in the same room as her anyways."

Chitsuki watched her disappear behind the closing doors and only when they were shut did her body relax, never did she think she'd see those people again. Although she had never seen the one that kept his eyes closed before, what was his connection to them?

Yamamoto sat back down, now that the situation had relaxed they could get to business. "I believe you are aware of what is going on now?" He spoke to Kyuuketsuki who was still holding onto her daughter and stroking her hair.

"Yes…" She sighed, she never expected this turn of events.

"Then…" Shinji spoke up once more. "Could somebody share with the rest of the class about what that was all about."

"I can!" The slender man raised his hand with a smile. "You see, the girl that just left is our Daughter and she has developed Shinigami powers just like the little one."

Chitsuki cringed at the use of that name, it had been so long since she heard it and still it stung.

"Kaoru." Utatori said the name sternly. "This is no joking matter."

"Of course not Uta-kun." He pouted a little as he looked at the man, he hadn't changed at all. "But can't I be happy to see you again?"

"Waaaait a minute." Kensei was rubbing the bridge of his nose, they were talking so casually about something that really didn't seem right. "Soooo, you both slept with the same woman. Had respective kids and now you want your kid to become a soul reaper too?"

"They didn't 'sleep' together." Chitsuki spat.

"It's fine." Kyuuketsuki tried to calm her down, she knew how much the situation angered her.

"It's not fine." She shot back. "He raped you till you got pregnant!" It wouldn't have traumatized her so bad if he didn't commit the act with her right there to watch, her mother's screams kept her awake for months.

Utatori touched her shoulder to reassure her. "You know he had no choice."

"And I really do feel bad about it." Kaoru gave an honestly apologetic look.

"I'm done." Kensei threw his hands into the air and admitted defeat, there was no way he was going to understand the situation or their casual nature over the matter.

Jushiro stepped forward now, all these things struck a realization with him. "You all belonged to the Master, didn't you?"

"Clever man." Kaoru smiled as he opened his kimono just a bit to reveal the tell-tale kanji tattoo on his chest. "All but my son here." He motioned toward the other man casually. "You see, my clan is a terribly common one so when the Master took me he spared Arashi for being so plain."

"And what made you so unique?" Toshiro questioned, from what he remembered when they dealt with this whole demon issue two years ago was the Master only collected rare or unique specimens.

He shot the boy a wink. "That's a secret only my lovers get to find out."

Toshiro had a cold chill run up his spine when the man gave him that look, he doubted he'd be saying anything else for the rest of the meeting.

Arashi opened his eyes slowly as his name was mentioned and once more they focused on her. Her demeanor had changed yet again, her anger gone as she stood there in her parents comforting embrace. It looked like tears where welling up in her eyes as their respective parents went into great detail the situation of their confinement and Raburesu's creation so these Captains of the Soul Society could understand. The look on her face intrigued him, that vulnerability where just a few moments ago there was strength. What a curious girl.

Kenpachi kept his eye on the big guy, he didn't like the way he was looking at her. His eyes never left Chitsuki from the moment they were opened, why? Was he studying her? Fantasizing about her? He couldn't tell and it bothered the hell out of him.

"So now you all know." Yamamoto spoke when they were done with their explanation, the girl in question was Chitsuki's younger sister and only just recently developed Shinigami abilities but hers where not unique like the girls. She did not have an existing zanpakuto or distinctive abilities such as Chitsuki's Kido Copy ability so the only options that were left where simple. "Do you wish to allow the girl, Raburesu, to attend the Academy and thus reside her in the Soul Society or not."

"Do we really need more outsiders?" Soi Fong spoke up, she had made it clear that she still did not approve of Chitsuki's presence and having another like her was not any better.

"I don't see why she can't at least take the entrance exam." Rose stated his opinion, the Soul Society had become such a diverse place with Visored and halfbreeds running about so why not. "It's in three days' time, so she can try and if she passes she stays if she doesn't she can go back to the world of the living until the next exam."

"Would her staying be an issue?" Shunsui directed the comment to Chitsuki, she was the one most bothered by everything. Something must have happened between her and the girl to have such bad blood, he planned on trying to get it out of her later.

"Perhaps." Kyuuketsuki took her daughter face in her hands. "You can give her a chance." She didn't want to admit it but on some level it was good to see the daughter she never had a chance of knowing.

Chitsuki sighed and looked away. "If she can pass the exam then I won't argue about her staying." She didn't have to like it in the least but she wouldn't argue.

Utatori hugged her gently, such a fine woman she had grown to be and he understood her anger. He knew full well the mind games the Master played to pit those two against each other.

"Very well." Yamamoto drew in their attention. "If there is nothing further I will allow the girl to attend the entrance exam…"

"Actually." Kaoru rose his hand a little. "I have one last matter to ask about."

"Which is?"

"Could we burden you to stay here for the three days as your guests, just until Rabi takes her test." This was his first time coming here so he'd love to have a look around.

Yamamoto gave a contemplative sigh. "Would any be willing to host them until that time?"

The room fell silent for a moment, nobody really expressing a great desire to put them up… Ah what the hell. Shunsui tilted his hat up with a lazy smile. "I'll take care of them." He was most likely the only one, other than Byakuya that had enough spare room to accommodate them. Plus, he wanted the chance to ask them about their past.

Chitsuki cursed a little to herself, he just had to be the one to accept. Didn't he.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

The doors opened once more and the girl was seen just outside, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She remained there as the majority of the Captains walked past her without so much as looking at her, why is it that no matter where she went… nobody wanted to look at her. She was gorgeous, everybody should want to look at her and try to be with her…

"Why hello there."

She looked up when she realized she was being spoken to, the man was flanked by her brother and father. He was the oddly dressed one with the ladies kimono draped over his shoulders and he stared at her with a lazy look. What is it he wanted?

"This young man has been nice enough to open his home to us for a little while." Kaoru explained with a smile. "On our way there we can tell you what was decided."

Just then Chisuki walked past, her arm wrapped around Kenpachi's affectionately. She gave them a sideways glance, her eyes focusing on the man who would be their host and his eyes lingered on her. Both wore expression of a sad longing that did not go unnoticed by the trio.

Raburesu smirked, so her sister was with that big guy huh. He looked like a brute so maybe he thought like one too, and maybe she could steal him away and really cause her some anguish.

Interesting, Kaoru mused to himself. It seemed, to him, that the little one had a little playmate on the side. Of course, after all the training the Master put her through it was doubtful she could ever be satisfied with just one man.

Arashi watched her quietly, studying the way she clung to the large man's arm. So that is the type of mate she desired, it had been a long time since he met anyone larger than himself. Her body must have needed a lot of training to accommodate such a man. For just watching her for one day he had witnessed her shamefulness, her rage, her sorrow and now her affection… Such a broad range of emotions to have experience in one short day, he couldn't help but wonder what other facets of her personality she would display.

Shunsui sighed a little as he held out a hand to the girl. "Let me escort you to my home, you're in luck tonight because I'll be hosting a party to celebrate Tsuki-chan coming home." He hoped having these guests wouldn't ruin the mood, he planned on sneaking away for a bit to see her but now he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance.

Raburesu smirked as she took his hand and stood up, falling into him and wrapping herself around his arm. "That sounds like so much fun." Her eyes darted ahead to catch a glimpse of Chitsuki looking back, she purposefully did this to bother her. She wanted to steal away everything that she loved, she would make her pay for the humiliation she suffered.

Well now, Shunsui couldn't say he disliked her reaction but… his eyes went to the end of the hallway where Tsuki-chan was disappearing around a corner, it would be better if the girl wasn't doing it to upset her. He sighed mentally as he let the girl be, no sense causing an issue right now, he'd just try not to be around the girl very much in the following days. The last thing he wanted was to upset Chitsuki.

As they began to walk Arashi fell behind them, so this is what his father's daughter plan was. To cause the girl as much trouble as possible, he had no doubt that his father knew this was her scheme all along. Not once since coming to the clan did she express the desire to come to this place, it was only after the she learned of her sister's happiness here in the Soul Society from the gossip of the demon world about the Tengu half-bred. There were only a few half-breeds in the world and never was there more than one for the given race so there was no doubt on who it was when the chatter reached their village. He had no doubt this would cause a hassle.

Utatori sighed a little, he stayed behind in the meeting hall with the Head-Captain. This situation worried him quite a bit, his wife returned to Chitsuki so he was alone now.

"What is it you wanted to speak about?" Yamamoto asked, he did not expect the Tengu to stay behind but he did not doubt there was a good reason for it.

He turned to the elder, crossing his arms at his waist as he thought for a moment. "I wanted to ask your permission to stay awhile longer, I plan to speak to Kaoru alone when the opportunity arises."

The old man made a grumbling noise, so he didn't trust them either. "What is your concern?"

"I don't know how to make this sound like it's not an issue between demon clan but that is exactly what it is." He rested a hand on his hip as he looked back towards the door. "The Tengu clans never trusts their kind. They are spiders, manipulative and cunning. While Kaoru truly was under the Master's spell of the fife and had no control over himself or the things he did to my wife, that child… was not."

Yamamoto opened an eye to look at the demon's facial expression, he earnestly seemed worried. "Explain."

He turned back around, tapping his finger on his hip as he tried to figure out a way to word his explanation. "She was born in captivation and taken away from Kyuuketsuki as an infant, she was never given a mother's love and was raised solely to the Master's standards…" He sighed heavily as he looked the elder sternly in the face. "She was a willing slave, never needing to be controlled by the fife because she truly loved the Master."

The words where severe indeed. "Do you believe she will try to harm the Soul Society in some way?" If she really revered her former Master there was indeed a possibility she could have sought him out after his escape and is working as an agent to regain what he had lost.

Utatori shook his head. "No, I believe all her ill will is directed solely at Chitsuki. I didn't want to mention this in front of everyone and cause unnecessary conflict, there is a possibility that she really does wish to become a soul reaper." He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just can't be sure."

Yamamoto grumbled a bit as he sat back. "I will considered what you have said and grant you permission to stay until the girl as taken her entrance exam."

"Thank you Elder." He bowed to him and took his leave, he'd tell Chitsuki about staying around for a while later. She now doubt would be wanting personal time with her lover and what he had to say could wait a little while longer.

* * *

Chitsuki sighed a little as she buried her face into the crook of Kenpachi's neck, she had missed him so much these last two months, her fingers idly fidgeting with the necklace she gave him. A gift she never took off.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi held onto her as she rested against him. It did not take them long to strip from their clothes the moment they reached the confines of his room, he missed her and would not wait. Luckily she was just as eager. Now they relaxed, sweaty bodies still mingled together as he laid back on his bed with her on top of him.

She grumbled a bit, she was terrible at hiding her emotions. "It's that girl…"

"Your sister?"

"Don't call her that." She said plainly as she slid off of him and propped herself up on one elbow. She couldn't stand to think of that thing as being related to her, not after everything that had happened.

He shifted as well, turning on his side and resting a hand on her hip to stroke the soft skin affectionately. She had seemed off since the meeting, usually when she came home from her leave she'd have a lot of things to tell him about what had happened and the things she learned. This time she was simply quiet. If she hadn't made the first move when they got back to his place then he would have suspected that she wouldn't even be up for it. "You gonna tell me what the issue is?"

She grumbled once more as she traced the lines of his muscles. "She made my life hell, back when I was still with the old Master… she hated that I was his favorite."

He quietly listened to her, he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. She never did, after all this time he still knew barely anything about that old life or what had been done to her. "You can tell me…"

"Later." She interrupted him. "I've been looking forward to spending time with you, let's not ruin it with that." She kissed him, a small little peck at first then a deeper one.

He returned her affection and pulled her into him, he couldn't argue with her desire. He wouldn't push the issue considering there were still things about his past that she didn't know about.

She whimpered a bit at his member pressing against her, so he was already ready for another round. "Will you be going to the party tonight?" She knew the answer but she had to ask anyways.

He grunted. "I never do." It's not that he didn't want to celebrate her coming home but he knew he'd just get upset, he knew that Shunsui would be there and after everything that had happened that man still looked at her with the same look that he did. They never really got past the affair, he tried. He really did… but it was always in the back of his mind. Plus, there would be quite a few people there from other squads. Shunsui might had claimed it was a party for Chitsuki but every time it turned out being just a reason for everyone to get together and drink. He wasn't against a friendly get together, he just wasn't in the mood for that many people.

"Just asking…" She breathed as he began to work her body, she would let him satisfy his needs as often as he liked before she returned to her own place. The same one she always had been in since coming here, because of her constant trips she had been denied advancement in her Squad but she didn't mind it all that much, especially since Dokuja had surpassed her within a year of her initial leave… but that was nothing she needed to be thinking about right now.

He kissed her neck, he'd make her forget about the things that upset her. Even if it was only for a little while, it was the least that he could do.

* * *

"What a lovely place this is." Kaoru exclaimed as he laid back on the soft pillows that had been provided, this man had a wonderful home and very accommodating. "Don't you think?" He eyed his children who sat quietly, Raburesu was reading a scroll that had been supplied that listed the details of the exam. He did not doubt she'd memorize it and pass the test easily.

"It fine." She didn't look up from her reading, she was currently learning the specifics of the individual squads and as much as she hated to admit it… it was rather interesting.

Arashi merely waved his hand with a grunt to dismiss the pointless question, he never cared for lavish places. So far this world did not impress him. "I'm going out." He stood and moved to the door, sliding the screen aside.

"Oh?" Kaoru tapped his chin a little. "And where do you plan to go in a place you know nothing about?"

"Wherever my feet take me." He left without saying another word, he did not like this world of buildings and brick. There had to be someplace better to rest.

Raburesu paused to watch him go. "Should I follow him?"

"No." He sat back with a smile. "Let him wander." After all, he might be able to find something that catches his eye. His poor son was always so bored these days.

* * *

"How are your guests?" Jushiro asked as he took a sip of tea, He had come to visit before heading home, quite a few people were shocked at Shunsui's offer to house them during this time.

"Fine, I set them up in one of the guest rooms." He took a drink of his sake as he watched the clouds pass by overhead.

"All in one room?"

"Yea." He shrugged a bit as he looked over to his friend. "I offered separate rooms but they wanted to stay together." He wasn't sure the reason for it either, they seemed rather close but it was the father that asked they be kept together. Perhaps it was so he could keep a better watch on his children.

He took another sip of his tea and quietly contemplated for a moment. "So what was the real reason you took them in?" He knew his old friend better than to believe he brought in somebody that was so hated by the girl he cared so deeply for.

Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle, there was nothing he could do that would go unnoticed huh. "To be honest I'm not quite sure, there's something about them that gives me an odd feeling. I'm just not sure if it's all of them or just one of them.

"Have you talked to Chitsuki about it yet?"

He frowned a little. "No, I haven't had the time. I planned on talking to her tonight at the party." He just hoped he'd be able to step away with her for a moment. He sighed to himself, he really couldn't place this odd feeling he got when he was near those people.

* * *

Chitsuki hummed to herself as she walked, toweling her hair dry and relishing in the feeling of a hot bath. It was too much of a hassle to heat water in the village so she just settled for bathing in the cool lake water. Her humming turning into a little song as she continued on to her room, she was so happy to be home again and to be with Kenpachi once more. There were still a lot of people she needed to see too, like Imouto and Dokuja but if they didn't show up tonight then she'd visit them in the morning..

"Do you always sing crow princess?"

A deep voice behind her surprised her and forced a startled gasp to escape her lips, she turned to see the large man that was with Kaoru earlier. What was he doing in the Squad Six compound and more so… "I'm no princess, my name is Chitsuki Yume." She eyed him, he was a large man just like Kenpachi but he didn't immediately seem nearly as intimidating.

He eyed her quietly, that noise she made… it reminded him of the noise she made in the forest. "You did not answer me."

She gave him a confused look, what was so important about her singing? "I sing when I'm relaxed, if you really must know." She took a step back to create more of a distance between them. "Why are you here? And how did you get into this compound."

He made a slight grunt as he took a few steps forward, he noted as she flinched. She did not trust outsiders and he didn't fault her for it. He continued to move past her as she backed against the wall to let him pass.

What was with this guy? "Hey!" without thinking she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his yukata to stop him. "I answered you so now you have to answer me."

He stopped and turned slightly, looking at her from the corner of his eye and then down to the hand that held onto his sleeve. "I have to?"

She recoiled a bit, what was his game? She let him go and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, you do. You don't belong here." She couldn't back down, she had to show this guy that she was the one with authority here.

"You don't belong here either." He turned back to her and stepped closer, she still had her back to the wall so there was nowhere to go.

"Wha... what do you mean?" She tried to back up but couldn't, what the hell was up with this guy? He seemed like… a spoiled brat that was used to doing as he pleased.

She was strange and unlike most women he met before. He expected her to be more provocative, using her feminine traits to tempt him or get her way somehow. Instead she was trying to be dominate, how amusing. "Where is the place that smells like herbs."

There he goes completely ignoring her again, he hasn't answered a single one of her questions. "You!... Argh!" She threw her hands up in agitation. "What is wrong with you?"

He arched a brow at her reaction. "Do you always have such a short temper?"

She grabbed her face with a smack, this guy was unbelievable. All he did was ask questions and never answered hers then he says something like that. The sound of his wooden geta clicking against the floor caused her to open her eyes in time to see him walking off. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I already told you." He paused and sniffed the air, the scent was getting stronger, then turned around the corner.

"Hey!..." Wait a second… he was heading towards… she ran after him, skidding around the corner in time to see him messing with her door. "What do you think you're doing?!"

He looked at her with a tired expression. "Why are you following me?"

"No!" She crossed her arms in the air in front of her to make an 'X' symbol. "You're done asking questions. You come into my Squad's compound without permission and now you're trying to get into my room!" She put her hands on her hips as she scolded him. "It's time you start answering my questions."

"Inside." He said as he pointed at the door. "Or do you enjoy making a scene in public?"

"Wha…" She looked around and noticed that a few of her squad mates were staring and whispering to each other. She rubbed her temple, trying to fight the headache that was building. "Fine." She walked passed him and opened the door, it was the first time she had stepped foot inside since coming home. A wave of smells hit her and she smiled, she missed these smells and it looked like hanataro had added more plants, these ones were basic house plants but she still enjoyed them. He was learning a lot about herbs and he did such a good job.

He sighed with a breath of relief as he walked into the room, yes. This was the scent he had been looking for, a strange coincidence that it would be this girls, he closed the door behind him and sat down beside a cluster of ivy plants. His eyes scanned the various foliage as he laid down with his head propped up by his hand. He liked this room.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She eyed him as he was getting comfortable, she threw the towel that she had draped over her shoulder into a small basket of dirty clothes. He certainly was making himself comfortable.

He opened up one eye to look at her, such a curious girl. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're being rude." She opened the door to her closet and pulled out a soft brush for her hair. "So are you going to finally answer me…" As she turned her words trailed off as she looked at him, he really looked like… he was asleep. "Hey." She spoke softly as she knelt beside him, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be from being woken up. "You can't sleep here." She shook him a little but to no avail, how can somebody fall asleep that deeply that fast? She sighed as she sat down next to him, what the hell was she going to do now?... "Mother."

The black swirl formed and her mother stepped out from the cloud with a sigh. "He's an interesting fellow." She didn't know what to think of this man when she first saw him, he was Kaoru's son after all… but as of now he just seemed like a wandering child. It was almost cute really.

"We need to work on your definition of interesting." She eyed her with a smirk. "Can you please…"

"Find Kaoru and ask him to retrieve his son?" She smiled as she finished her daughter's thought. "Of course, I'll be back shortly." With that she took her leave, she couldn't complain about being sent on errands like this. She enjoyed having this free time.

* * *

"Oh please." Kaoru set down his cup with an exasperated sigh. "And here I thought you just wanted to have a cup of tea and reminisce on the god ole days of enslavement and debauchery."

Utatori rubbed his temple, trying to fight the headache that was brewing. "Your sense of humor is as astounding as ever. You know the history, so you should know why I'm concerned."

"And I'm telling you, Rabi doesn't have the means to do any harm here. The desire? Yes. But that's beside the point." He reached out and took the hand that was tapping the floor in agitation. "Listen, I understand the reason for your fears. Just know this." He took the other man's chin affectionately to raise his eyes up. "I wouldn't never allow Rabi to do anything to harm little Chi chi. I love her just as much as if she where my own, you know how much I expressed joining the families after our release."

"Yes." It was true, he had lost count how many times Kaoru would visit him. Trying to convince him to merge their families, to live together so that the girls could overcome their issues… but it was his own stubbornness. There were too many differences between the clans, his own being far too strict with outsider… they still did not accept Chitsuki.

"Am I interrupting?"

They both turned to the familiar voice in the doorway, Utatori standing to greet her. "Is everything OK?" He couldn't help the feeling of concern. While it was normal for her to be out wandering while they were home on the mountain this was far from OK.

She took his hands lovingly, enjoying the brief indulgence of his touch. "Yes, it's nothing serious. Are you OK?" She had noticed the look on his face before she spoke up, he seemed worried about something.

"Yes, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"You're a terrible liar." She squeezed his hands a little, he tried so hard to handle things on his own.

"That's what I keep telling him." Kaoru leaned back on his arm to look up to them. "He's worried about Rabi, regardless of how many times I tell him that she cannot do anything to harm Chi chi. She doesn't have the experience of a soul reaper and, as much as I hate to admit this, her demon blood isn't nearly as strong."

"Ah." She said it simply, she should've known he'd have his doubts. To be honest, so did she but they had to at least try. She kissed him gently and offered a smile. "Have faith my love, your good at that."

He sighed in defeat, he knew there was nothing he could really do about it anyways. "I'll try." He kissed her forehead gently, leaving his lips to linger there.

"Now that that's settled." Kaoru interrupted their moment, as sweet as it was. "I believe you came here for a reason my dear."

She almost forgot. "Yes, we are in need of you to retrieve your son." She told them about the odd encounter and his now slumbering form on Chitsuki's floor. Like she mentioned before it really wasn't anything serious.

Kaoru couldn't help but widen his eyes at the telling of his sons antics. "My rashi... Fell asleep?"

The other two exchanged puzzled expressions, out of all that, it was the boy falling asleep that confused the man. "Yes and rather heavily. Chitsuki tried to nudge him awake to no avail." Kyuuketsuki reaffirmed what she already said.

Oh dear... He tapped his lips in thought, it really was odd for Arashi to do that. The poor dear had a terrible time falling asleep around people, more so strangers.

"Should we be concerned?" Utatori questioned, he didn't like that look on the others face. He was so concerned about the girl he never stopped to realize the boy might also be trouble.

Kaoru waved his hand dismissively. "Don't get your feathers ruffled, I swear. You're such a mother hen... Or would mother Crow be more appropriate?" He couldn't resist teasing him and his wife got a chuckle out of it.

"You're not helping." He eyed her as she attempted to cover her snickering with her hand.

"He has a point my love, you do worry too much."

"I just worry about her." He wanted to save her from any more hurt, she had gone through too much already. That was his little girl, his only child... Didn't he have a right to worry?

"Come on then." Kaoru stood up, brushing off his kimono and straightening himself up. "Let's go get the poor boy so he's not troubling little Chi chi any longer than need be." He didn't want to say it to the overly protective father but the situation did warrant some caution in the back of his mind.

Raburesu gritted her teeth, she had heard their talk from the other side of the wall. The thin paper door not offering any resistance to her eavesdropping. So even her own father thought that girl was better than her, he doesn't even know what abilities she has. Nobody was better at hiding their presence than she was, not even that A rank demon that called himself that bitch's father knew that she was here or that woman who claimed to be her mother... She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, its fine. She'll show them that she is the better one, then they'll finally look at her and see her for how amazing she really is. She'll be the beloved child, the wanted one… She will take everything away from that girl. She will steal Chitsuki's happiness… Just like she did to her.

Arashi listened to her as she sung yet another song to herself, he had awoken but did not know how long he slept. The light outside was no darker so it couldn't have been for long.

His eyes continued to watch her, she had her back turned to him and the occasional 'snip' sound told him that she was tending to her plants. More than likely she was cutting sprigs of herbs but he couldn't be sure. This side of her interested him, he liked her love of the plants. This room of hers proved that her heart was with the natural word, not this place of 'civilization' which was seemingly void of nature's beauty.

She smiled to herself as she tended her plants, it looked like hanataro had waited to cut them so she could do it. It was one of her favorite things to do, without realizing it she had grown quiet as she focused on a good cut. The new clippings wouldn't take root properly if she cut them in the wrong location… Yes, right there. Just below the leaf node on a new side shoot…

"Why did you stop singing?"

"Ah!" She exclaimed as the deep voice startled her, then there was pain. "Owie owie owie." She dropped her scissors and grabbed her hand, him talking so loudly out of the blue made her jump and snip her index finger that was holding the plant stem.

He sat up when he heard her little cry. "What happened?" He asked without really thinking, that sound she made… Another of her little gasps that seemed to interest him so. It was almost a pleasant sound.

She turned to face him, she didn't even realize he woke up. "You scared me and I cut myself." Again with his questions, she doubted he'd ever answer anything… "Hey!"

He reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her over till she was next to him. He eyed the Crimson blood running down her finger, before she could argue he licked the trail clean with the tip of his tongue then put the fingertip into his mouth the stop it from bleeding more.

"Wha… What are you doing?" She was blushing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks. This was really awkward…

He looked at her again, she was flustered by this. Was it from the act of tending to her wound or because he pulled her close? He was doubtful of the latter, it would be unreasonable for her heart to swoon over something like that. He removed her digit from his mouth but did not let go of her hand just yet. "You ask a lot of pointless questions."

"At least I answer yours." She tried to pull her hand back but he didn't let go, instead he licked at the new bead of blood forming on her cut. The tingling sensation felt odd, she didn't know what to think about this.

"Can you feel me?" He asked but her response was a look of confusion. "You can't can you, you can't feel me even though I'm sitting right in front of you."

She continued to look at him with a puzzled expression, did he mean sensing his spiritual pressure? "I thought you were suppressing your spiritual pressure… Ow!"

He squeezed her finger to silence her. "Demons don't have spiritual pressure, we are not shinigami. Do not confuse one world for another."

"I didn't know…"

"It's insulting." He interrupted her. "There's so much you're not being taught, as a demon you are no more than an infant."

"My hand." She winced a little. He was squeezing it a bit too hard, it was like he was really getting mad over this. It's not her fault what her father has taught her… Or lack of….

The door to her room flew open, Utatori was in the doorway looking down on them. "Are you all right? I felt pain!" His eyes went to their hands, he was holding hers but it did not seem sweet and innocent. "What are…"

"Utatori! Calm down!" Kyuuketsuki came up beside him and laid a reassuring hand on his chest. They had both felt her pain but it didn't seem like anything was really amiss.

Arashi looked at them with scrutinizing eyes, so they all where bonded. He doubted that she knew the bond could be severed. "She cut her hand, I was cleaning it." He said plainly as he let go of her and stood up without another word.

"My my." Kaoru stayed at the threshold of the room, one more person in there would be one body too many. "Such excitement today."

He looked at his father then to the spirit woman, so the princess sent her off to find his father while he slept. He stood up and looked at the girl's father, his eyes held no trust in them. "Isn't it about time you pushed her from the nest." He stated coolly as he walked past the parents, giving only his own father a glance before he disappeared out the door.

"Well." He watched his son for a moment before turning back to the others. "That'll be my cue to leave, I'll talk to him about finding better places to nap." He gave a little wave then followed after the boy, they no doubt needed a little family time after that.

The other three remained quiet and waited for the door to be shut, Chitsuki was holding her hand. Trying to ease the throbbing in her finger a bit, she could still see the glistening remnants from it being in his mouth… how weird was that? To just start doing something like that to somebody they didn't know…

"Are you all right?" Utatori knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. It didn't take him long to understand what happened by looking at the way her skin was cut or the scissors laying close by. "It's not like you to be so careless." He knew she was much better than that to make such a mistake.

She knew he was right, it had been a very long time since she was amateur enough to cut herself. "I got startled… it's just a small cut. I'll be fine." She didn't look at him, she was still flushed over what had happened… and then. There was what the man said… "Father…"

He was still eyeing her cut when he looked up and finally realized that she had been looking away. "What is it?"

"Are there things… you're not teaching me?" She wished she could ignore what the other man said but she couldn't deny that she felt like her father was holding things back.

His eyes went wide but the realization hit quickly, damn that boy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this wasn't how this conversation was supposed to be handled.

"I take that as a yes." She took her hand back and drew her knees into her chest, after all this time there were still so many secrets.

"Chitsuki." Kyuuketsuki finally spoke as she knelt beside her daughter. "Don't take it the wrong way. You know your father wouldn't keep anything from you unless he had no choice." She lifted her daughter's chin so she'd look at her. "Have faith in him."

She didn't say anything as she thought it over, the only person that could make father do anything he didn't want was the woman sitting next to her and… "Grandfather?"

Utatori sighed as he sat back. "Yes, he's forbidden me from teaching you anything more than the basics… he's afraid." He wanted to, there where so many things he wished he could teach her.

"Afraid of what?" Would she ever be allowed to live without somebody telling her what she could or could not do?

"Of what you could become." He stroked her hair lovingly, he really didn't want to be telling her this yet. "There's never been a Shinigami and Demon hybrid before you. As you should know, the power of a soul reaper is immense-. Their Captains and Lieutenants have the ability to effect the world of the living with their mere presence if left unchecked. Now combine that with the eternal power of a demon whose strength resides in the energy of the living world…"

She stayed silent as he spoke, she understood what he was saying but still. It was her life, she should be able to choose these things, she wasn't irresponsible enough to lose control. She worked so hard to keep herself under control so Shoushin Konton never took hold of her again… And still they treat her like this. "Can I have a moment… Please."

Kyuuketsuki gave her a worried look. "Do you want me…"

"I'd rather be alone." She interrupted her. "I just need time to think on it… I'll see you tonight at the party."

The parents exchanged concerned looks but submitted to her will. "Very well." Utatori stood up and touched his wife's shoulder. "We will take a walk, we will see you later."

Kyuuketsuki sighed and stood up. "We love you Chitsuki, remember this." She didn't wait for a response as she turned and left the room.

Chitsuki listened to them leave and remained where she was for a while longer. So much for a happy homecoming…

"Don't walk away from me Arashi." Kaoru grabbed his arm to stop him, they stood at the same height so it was no issue to look him square in the eye.

Arashi turned with a frustrated sigh. "Stop acting like the responsible adult, it doesn't suit you Father."

He gave his son an 'I am not amused' look and pinched his cheek. "Then by all means disregard that title and let your Mother handle this." He let him go then put his hands on his hips in a feminine stance. "What trouble have you caused?"

He grumbled a bit as he rubbed his cheek. "You know I hate it when you call yourself that." It wasn't right for him to play both roles. "I only told her the truth, her clan isn't teaching her anything about the demon arts."

"As is their right my darling." He cupped the boy's cheeks with a sigh. "She's not of our clan and you know how stubborn those old crows are. I would love to teach her myself but it's not our place."

"Her own clan doesn't even accept her, can't we claim her under the orphan right?" Then they'd be free to teach her anything they wished.

Kaoru tapped his lips in thought, how curious. "Why are you so passionate about teaching her?" He only just met her this morning and now this, could it be? "Are you falling for her?"

He grunted and turned away. "Don't push your romantic fantasies on me, I only care that a demon with her potential is being wasted." He started walking again, in the direction of the flowery man's home where they stayed.

He sighed in defeat of his son's stubbornness and followed him quietly for a moment. He knew his son better than that and it had been so long since he's seen him passionate about anything. With a slight laugh he caught up to his son and wrapped his arm around his. "I've decided that I will give you my blessing."

"What are you talking about?" What nonsense could be going on in his mind?

"To teach the girl what I know you have every intention on doing whether I want you to or not." He reached inside his kimono and pulled out a wooden talisman with characters scribbled all over it. "Take this."

Arashi eyed the strange trinket as he held it, it was a rectangular piece of wood with a rope tied thru a hole at the top. It didn't look like anything special, some form of ancient scripture was written on the wood with tattered cloth wrapped around it and even more scripture on top of that. "What is it?"

"A key silly." He tapped it with a smile. "We B ranked demons need to have our own way of traveling through the Dangai precipice world."

He stopped walking, purely in shock. He had no idea his father had such a trinket. "This will open any gateway?"

"Not exactly." He turned it over and pointed to singular red mark that was there. "This here is the destination, no matter what gate you use it will always take you here and when you leave this place it will always return you to the same gate you left from."

"And where exactly is this destination?"

He smiled a little. "Oh it's just a secret little hideaway that I enjoyed running off to, miles away from human civilization and no significant spiritual pressure for days so no hollows to worry about. I had a small little cabin there for me to rest in with some supplies but honestly you're so good at foraging…"

"You're rambling." He sighed as he continued to eye the curious device, he had never seen it before. More importantly, why would he give him this? To take the girl away? He doubted his father's intentions where entirely pure but this 'key' intrigued him. "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"I want you to take little Chi chi to this place and teach her. Her father might be forbidden but he's never given us any limitations now has he?" He smiled a little as he gave his son's arm a squeeze.

Arashi tucked the trinket away and mulled the thought over, he still wasn't sure why he even cared to show the girl anything… It felt odd. "I'll think about it."

Kaoru knew what he'd eventually do, he just wondered how this would unfold. It's been ages since he's seen his little rashi like this… Let's just hope it doesn't cause too much trouble for the little one.

Yachiru smiled to herself as she skipped her way thru the squad six compound, she was so glad that Onee-chan was finally home. She spent all morning finding a gift for her and she knew that it was the greatest gift she has gotten for Onee-chan yet.

She spent so much time roaming around Squad six that this was one of the few places she didn't get lost. In no time she was at Onee-chan's door.

"I'm coming in!" She announced as she always did, she rarely ever knocked.

Chitsuki straightened up with a start, she had been so preoccupied with everything that happened earlier she wasn't paying attention to anything else. Quickly she wiped away the tears she had been quietly shedding and stood up to greet the girl. "Hey there Imouto, what brings you here?"

"I came to see you silly!" She bounded into the room with the package she had been carrying, then she noticed the redness in the woman's eyes. "Where you crying Onee-chan?"

"No." She ruffled the girl's hair before going to the wash basin to clean her face. There was no trying to lie about it but the girl knew better than to press the issue of she gave a simple answer like that. "What do you have there?"

She set the gift down and plopped down next to it. "A gift for you!"

"Oh?" She toweled her face dry and went to the bags she had yet to unpack, after she got home they were brought to her room for her since she got summoned immediately. "Well it appears…" She said as she rummaged through one of the bags. "That I…" She finally found the package she had been looking for and plopped down with a smile. "Got something for you too."

"Yay! I knew you'd get me something too!" She bounded forward and tackled the woman. "What did you get me!"

"Open it and see." She handed the package to her, she had one of the clansmen pick it up when they went into town since she wasn't quite allowed to yet. One of the many things she wasn't allowed to do…

Yachiru took the square package with a noise of wonder, Onee-chan always wrapped the best gifts with ribbons and sparkly paper. On the inside was all different types of taffy like apple and cherry. "They look yummy!" She didn't get to have taffy often since no place in the soul society made it so this was a real treat. "Thank you!" She immediately grabbed a grape flavored packaged and opened in, delighting in the chewy goodness. "Now it's your turn!" She said in a muffled voice.

Chitsuki couldn't help but laugh a little, this girl could always make her feel better. She took the package, which looked like it had been wrapped by the store itself, and untied the twine. The brown paper opened up easily and she gasped at the silk fabric within. She stood up, unfolding the fabric as she did turning the folded cloth into a dress but it did not seem like a normal kimono. "It's beautiful…" The fabric was a mixture of violets, yellow and blacks with various flower patterns on it.

"I knew you'd like it." Yachiru said as she stuffed another taffy into her mouth. "The store guy said it was special because it was an imported… Ummmm…. A Chinese dancing dress I think."

"A dancing dress?"

"Yup! I wanted you to wear it tonight to dance in." She said smiling.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "And what makes you think I'll be dancing tonight?"

"Because Kenny is going to be there and he's been wanting to see you dance."

She raised a brow at that. "I already talked to Kenpachi, he said he wasn't coming." He wouldn't lie about that besides, he's never come to one of Shun-kun's welcome home parties.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he comes this time. Besides, he has to come and see you in your new dress. He helped me buy it." If Kenny didn't help she wouldn't have had enough money to even pay for a little of it. Dresses sure where expensive.

She smiled again and looked back at the outfit in her hands, that explains why Yachiru knew to get such a thing. Only Ken-Kun knew how much she loved to dance, it was her own secret little pleasure. "Alight, I'll wear this and dance tonight…" She ruffled the girl's hair again. "But only if you make sure Kenpachi comes."

"Aw, why do you always have to mess up my hair!" She tried to straighten it back out but Onee-chan kept messing it up.

"Because it's what I do." She laughed as the wrestling match began, she was glad that Yachiru came by. She really needed to cheer up.

Night came quickly and the sound of music could be heard throughout the Squad eight compound, accompanied by laughter and chatting.

Jushiro smiled as he watched everyone. "It seems like you've pulled off another successful party Shunsui."

"I'm glad you think so." He just wished he could properly enjoy it. "Now if only the guest of honor would arrive."

"Oh?" He looked around and only then realized that Chitsuki was nowhere to be seen. "It's not like her to be late."

Just then Shunsui caught sight of her parents, it was odd that Tengoku… No, Kyuuketsuki was not within Chitsuki. She was rarely seen inside the Seireitei. He raised a hand to greet them as they came over.

"Good evening Captains." Kyuuketsuki bowed slightly, she felt out of place right now but she attempted to smile. She had her husband at her side after all.

"Hello there." Jushiro welcomed them with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes." Utatori answered. "This is quite the party you've thrown together."

Shunsui motioned for them to sit next to him. "Join us then and have a drink." He produced two saucers for each of them.

They sat down as requested but Utatori put up a hand to turn down the drink. "None for me, thank you. I've never been much for alcohol." Not to mention that if they both started drinking then Chitsuki would feel the effects as well through their bond.

"Tea then." Jushiro offered, he wasn't partaking in the sake either so he had a pot ready beside him.

"That would be wonderful." He smiled to the silver haired man. "I don't suppose either of you have seen my little Chi chi."

The other two exchanged a slightly surprised look, Shunsui sighed a little as he poured a cup of sake for the lady. "I was hoping you could tell us, she hasn't shown up yet."

"Hmmm…" Kyuuketsuki wondered to herself. "We know she is somewhere close but we couldn't find her, it's like she's hiding." She wanted to return to her and talk about what happened earlier but her love wouldn't allow it. He wanted her to take as much time as needed, luckily she was able to sustain her materialized state for quite a while using her own power.

"Did something happen?" Jushiro asked a little concerned.

Utatori dismissed his concern with a wave of the hand. "Family issues is all, nothing to concern yourselves with."

Shunsui wished he could believe that, he still hadn't had a chance to talk to Tsuki-Chan about his guests… Speaking of which.

"Hello my darlings!" Kaoru greeted them loudly as he walked up with his children in tow. "This party is rather lively." He pulled out a jug of sake that he swiped from another area, the loud woman with the impressive 'assets' was a bit too drunk already to have noticed. "Would you mind if we joined you Uta-darling."

"As long as our host doesn't mind." He motioned to Shunsui to give his approval, he didn't mind them joining since it would give him a better opportunity to keep an eye on those two children.

"Not at all." Shunsui tipped his hat to them, so far he didn't have an issue with the father and the girl was always pleasant to him. Granted, he knew full well she was doing it to get on his good side. The boy though… He hadn't spoken to anyone so far, it was hard to get a read on a guy like that.

Raburesu sat right next to Shunsui and picked up a jug of sake to fill his cup. "I don't really like this stuff but I'd be more than happy to make sure your cup stays full." She smiled pleasantly to him, she wasn't sure when that girl would show up but she'd make sure this welcome home party was far from welcoming. So many men here already looked at her with longing, she'd steal away all their attention so they'd only look at her tonight.

"Why thank you." He smiled despite the unease she made him feel.

Arashi sat down quietly beside his father who had taken his place beside the girl's parents next to the silver haired man. He didn't want to come but his father ordered him to, it didn't even look like the girl showed up for this thing.

"Wow, looks like a lot of people showed up this time."

The new voice made everyone turn to great the red haired man.

"Why hello, Renji." Jushiro greeted him. "What a surprise to see you tonight."

"Yea, I wasn't planning on it but I ran into somebody heading this way." He pointed over his shoulder to the large form standing in the back with a very familiar pink haired girl on his shoulder and a wide open circle around them.

Shunsui and Jushiro gave a wide eye look of surprise, he never showed up to these parties and it didn't look like he really wanted to be here now.

"Hello!" Jushiro called out to them before his friend could argue. "Come join us Kenpachi!"

"My my, would you listen to all that chattering." Kaoru exclaimed as the large man made his way towards them, quite a few of the guests were just as shocked as their hosts about that man's arrival.

"Does Kenpachi not normally come to this event?" Utatori asked, this was his first time attending himself so it was all new to him.

"Never." Kyuuketsuki answered him, what possibly could have changed.

Kenpachi grumbled to himself, he didn't want to be here but he didn't have much choice. Yachiru had told him that Chitsuki had been crying and he wanted to know why, she never cried in front of anyone and if she ever did it had to be something important.

"Why don't you join us as well Renji." Shunsui offered. "The more the merrier." He said that with a smile but he wasn't sure that was very believable. The larger man was standing behind them, his gaze scanning the area. So he was looking for Chitsuki too…

"Sure." Renji replied, he wouldn't mind relaxing for a bit. He planned on welcoming Chitsuki back at tomorrow's meeting but tonight would be just as well.

Yachiru giggled happily as she waved to everybody from her perch. This was going to be so much fun! "Now Onee-chan! Go! Go! Go!" She yelled as loudly as she could which drew everybody's attention and made the area oddly quiet.

At that moment the musician switched their tempo, the music a faster pace than the soothing sounds from before. Up front a few ladies from the women's association lit lanterns as their chairwoman had secretly directed them to earlier. Yachiru had gone thru a great deal of planning on short notice to set the stage for her dance. Now all eyes were upfront to the doors Isane and Kiyone were kneeling on either side of, with a smile they opened them slowly to reveal a woman standing poised with one arm raised so the long sleeve of her gown covered her face but there was no mistaking the flowing cerise feathers.

Chitsuki tried to calm her heart, she couldn't help but feel nervous. This would be the first time she danced in front of anyone… Just breath, you can do this. Her body moved to the music, her feet barely touching as she twirled and skipped. This was the closest feeling she could obtain to the freedom she felt flying and most importantly, the man she loved was watching.

"Isn't she beautiful Kenny!" Yachiru giggled and clapped completely off beat from the music being played. Everything turned out perfectly as planned.

Kenpachi smirked, so this was the reason Yachiru made such a fuss about coming to see Chitsuki. He wasn't going to until she mentioned the crying, wouldn't be surprised if that was a lie… But he'd still stick around to make sure. Couldn't deny it though, she looked great up there.

Whoa. Renji couldn't help but smile. He never knew she could move like that, who knew she was a dancer. He was glad he came after all, there's no way he was gonna let her go without a bit of light hearted teasing after this.

Shunsui smiled warmly, she looked amazing in that outfit. It was different than anything he'd seen before with the long violet and yellow sleeves going way past the length of her arms, it almost looked like ribbons as she spun around. The young lieutenant was right, she looked absolutely beautiful up there.

Jushiro laughed as he clapped to the beat, as did a few of the other guests watching her dance. She was making for quite the entertaining guest of honor. He looked over to her parents to see how they were enjoying themselves… Only to have his clapping slow to a stop at her parents wide eyed expressions. "Is everything ok?"

"Now now." Kaoru whispered to them as he waved a hand to calm the ebony haired one. "I'm sure she has no idea."

Shunsui, hearing his old friends question pulled his eyes away from his dearest Tsuki-chan. What could've been wrong? "Is everything ok?"

"No, it's not." Raburesu spoke with an obviously agitated tone, all around her she could hear the people exclaiming how beautiful she is, how graceful, how exotic blah blah blah. Once again, all eyes were on her and worse she was wearing those clothes! It was as if she was intentionally mocking her!

"Calm down dear." Kaoru shot his daughter a look, nobody needed her losing her temper right now. "I'm certain it's an accident, there's no way she could have known."

"Known what?" Kenpachi was trying to ignore them but to no avail.

Utatori took a deep breath to calm his nerves, the other man was right. He never told these things to his daughter, it's his own fault. "She's wearing the colors of Kaoru's clan." He explained in a tone only loud enough for the small group to hear. "For a demon to wear the colors of a clan not their own it could be taken one of two ways."

"The first way." Kyuuketsuki continued. "Is to show a sign of disrespect but to do that then the colors would be sullied somehow so it's obvious that offense is meant." Which was not the case here, that dress was obviously masterfully tailored and made of expensive fabric, where on earth did she get it?

"The second." Kaoru explained further. "Is to show that you have joined with the new clan, completely denouncing the former clan. Which is no simple matter."

"And why is that?" Jushiro asked, he had no idea that something as seemingly trivial as the color of one's fabric could cause such an issue.

"It would mean." Arashi spoke, drawing all their attention with his uncharacteristic input. "That she could never return to her former clan or speak to them or her family. Her name would be stricken from all written words and be forbidden to even be spoken. No child born to the clan thereafter could ever be named the same name. Her entire existence would be erased and cursed." What are the chances that this girl would put on such a display wearing the colors of his people, mere hours after the incident in her room. Was this some form of sign?

"Harsh." Renji spoke with a disbelieving look on his face, there were a lot of things that were different between the two worlds. Who would have thought that clothing could be such an important issue? "Is there any time wearing the colors of a different clan would be ok?"

"Oh yes." Kaoru stated. "When one is marrying into a clan then it is ok to wear the colors of your new family without dishonoring the old… assuming that the marriage has the blessings of both clans."

Jushiro could barely believe the rules that these demon families have, he dared to say they were more strict then any of the noble families here in the Soul Society. "Well, if we can agree that it is just a misunderstanding then we shouldn't ruin the night over it." He tried to ease the tension as bit. "The meaning of her attire aside, she looks quite stunning tonight."

Utatori could agree to that, she danced exquisitely and the expression of bliss on her face made his heart swell. He was so proud of her. He wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her into a half embrace, perhaps later he would see if she'd dance with him.

Kaoru leaned back to nudge his son, now that the drama was averted the others in the group resumed their watching of the child's dance. All but his son, who never took his eyes off of her the entire time. "Don't think I haven't noticed." He whispered.

"Whatever it is, you're imagining it." Arashi responded in the same quiet manner for the sheer fact of not wanting to create any issues from whatever fantasy his father had conjured up this time.

"Oh? So it's my imagination that you've been gawking at her the moment she appeared." He said teasingly as he leaned against him to make it look like they were having a sweet father son moment and not conspiring anything delicious.

"I'm not gawking." He turned his eyes to his father, he really hated it when he acted so feminine. A man shouldn't be reclining against another man like this.

"Oh please." He took a sip of the pilfered sake with a grin. "You're attracted to the girl, you like seeing her in our families colors don't you." He teased him more, if Uta wouldn't be furious over the idea then he would ask him for betrothal rights so their families really could be joined but alas. He knew that was never going to happen, besides, the little one's heart was already spoken for. Even he wasn't so cruel as to force her into an arrangement like that.

He grunted in response, there was no sense indulging his father's fantasies with a retort. Nothing he said would change his mind anyways, instead he turned his eyes back to the girl as she moved. This near altercation made up his mind, he would take the girl and teach her. Only because he could not stand the ignorance she has shown to her own kind.

Kenpachi tried to watch her, the way she moved and the subtle looks that she gave to him as she turned. It was like she was teasing him, knowing that he couldn't touch her and forced to watch her seduction from this distance but his mind kept wandering back to the man sitting just behind her parents with his father whispering things into his ear. What kind of father sits like that against a son anyways? He didn't like it, he didn't like them. Most importantly he didn't like the way that man looked at her, he'd be happy when that entire family left the Soul Society. With any luck, they'd never return.

Chitsuki raised her arms above her head as she spun faster and faster, the end to her dance was close and she had planned something special for the finish. As she spun she lowered her arms, willing the technique her father taught her to take hold. Pure white feathers escaped from her sleeves, they were her own conjured feathers she let fly. Each one brushed with a calming powder, as she spun they floated out to the 'ohs' and 'ahs' of the guests with outreached hands trying to touch the feathers to see if they were real or not.

"Isn't that…" Kaoru began as he reached up to pluck a feather drifting by.

"A Tengu technique." Utatori smiled as he took a feather from the air as well, sniffing it gently to see what powder she used. "It's generally used in self-defense to put an attacker to sleep." He explained to the Shinigami who shared expressions of wonder, it truly was a beautiful display. Hers being unique considering her feathers were white as opposed to the traditional black ones conjured by full-blooded Tengu. "But she changed the powder to have a calming effect instead, all those rowdy guests you had moments ago are much quieter." He smiled as he looked around.

Shunsui chuckled, he didn't doubt it. He felt amazing right now, this was one of the best welcome home parties yet.

Arashi's hand moved before he could really think about it, fingers wrapping around a feather floating by and bringing it down to catch its scent. There was a faint aroma of herbs on it that reminded him of the odd mixture of smells in her room. Such an odd scent… He turned it slightly, the light from the lanterns around them catching the iridescent sheen that marked this as a half-breeds feather. He had never seen the rainbow shine before, his father's daughter barely had a visible luster to her body to even take notice. This one… Was quite beautiful.

Raburesu covered her nose with her sleeve, she didn't want to be calmed down. She wanted to be mad, once again that girl stole all the attention. All the eyes were on her and her feathers, she was always the one people noticed. The special one with her stupid rainbow color, like that made her better somehow. How could that stupid sheen make up for her scarred body?

"Yaaaay!" Yachiru cheered as she ran around collecting feathers. "This turned out great!"

Kenpachi smirked a little, it was pretty interesting. Her little trick must have been something she learned this last time since she never mentioned it before. She did look great up there, who would've thought she'd plan something like this just to get him to show up.

Chitsuki smiled as she bowed to the guests and made her way to the gathering of her family and loved ones. "What did you guys think?"

Utatori stood to take her hands in his. "You were beautiful." He kissed her forehead lovingly, she would make any of her clansmen proud with that dance.

"Beautiful does not do it justice darling." Kaoru exclaimed as he tickled Arashi's ear with the feather he had. "Don't you think?"

He tilted his head away from the teasing. "It was… not dissatisfying." He said plainly.

Zaraki gave the man a sideways glance as he stepped forward. "Will you come home tonight?... My home?"

She smiled a little and gave a nod. "Yes."

That was all he needed as he turned and left, he still didn't want to be here and now that he had seen her dance there was no reason to stay. "Yachiru, I'm leaving. Stay if you want." With that he turned and left.

"Okay!" She exclaimed with an armful of feathers.

"He's as charming as ever I see."

A new voice made them turn to greet the flamboyant man with his niece in tow.

"Dokuja!" Chitsuki exclaimed as she went to him, hugging him with a laugh. "I didn't see you."

"I find that almost insulting." He teased. "Welcome home darling." He looked towards the three newcomerss with his sweet smile. "And what attractive guests you bring as well."

"My my, such flattery." Kaoru said with a seductive tone, this man intrigued him. He was beautiful and chose to clothe himself in women's garments, much like himself. He could not help but wonder what other qualities they may share.

"Su Su!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she bounded over to the other girl and grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go have some fun!" she exclaimed as she dragged her off.

Suzaku tried to escape the girls clutches but she was as strong as ever, she waved her hand frantically trying to grab her uncle's hand to rescue her but… did he just back away?!

Dokuja turned just slightly out of his dear little niece's grasp with a smile. "Have fun darling." He gave her a wink as he turned to have a seat beside the attractive man with a sweet smile.

She tried to curse at him with every hand sign she could muster but the young lieutenant dragged her off before she could express her extreme anger, why did this girl have to be so attached to her?

Chitsuki looked at the poor girl struggling to escape Yachiru's grasp. "I see Suzaku has not accepted being Imouto's best friend yet." She wasn't given much of a choice in the matter, Yachiru took a shine to her that day of the Obon festival and that was the end of it.

"She'll get used to it." He said as he waved it off, he knew that his little Suzaku didn't hate it as much as she played it off as. He returned his attention to the lovely one as he filled his sake cup. "Now tell me my dear, what is your name."

Arashi rolled his eyes as his father began to flirt with the other man dressed in women's clothes and the other returned the antics. "I'm going to get a change of scenery." He spoke as he stood up, the area was becoming too crowded. His father was preoccupied with the other crossdresser and his father's daughter was doing her best to seduce their host. It was not an environment he cared to linger in, the noise had started up again. The princess dancing with her father, the red haired man laughing loudly with the other guests. Even the spirit woman was enjoying herself speaking to the silver haired man… he sighed as his feet took him away from the commotion. He needed to find a quieter place.

Yamamoto walked steadily, his feet far from the soil it was accustomed to. A grumbling in his voice as he walked the worn path thru the forest, he did not like being forced to travel like this but it was a matter that could not be dealt with by messengers.

"You are far from home Soul Reaper."

The Head-Captain stopped, tapping his cane against the ground once. "And as such I have no time to spare for a child such as you." His eyes opened slightly to stare at the boy before him, servant to the one he was here to meet. "Bring me to your master so that I may return to my home with haste." He eyed the being, the tengu in its true form with beak and claw alike.

The demon grunted, he did not like this shinigami's presence but he disliked the thought of displeasing his elder even more. He said nothing as he turned and led the old man down the misted path, the fog a demon's trick to keep outsiders lost within the wood should they be foolish enough to enter without escort.

The journey was slow but steadily the mist thinned and Yamamoto could make out shapes forming just beyond, blurs that turned into the outline of people and buildings. The outlines took form into solid things, huts made of stone and wood. All small buildings made for equally small families, it was a modest life that did not surprise the Head-Captain. He continued to follow his guide silently through the village, the chatter and hushed talk around him told him that outsiders where not a common sight but he did not care. He was brought to a hut that was slightly larger than the rest, the sound of a deep mumbling came to his ears and he could barely make out the sounds of chanting.

The guide walked up the steps kneeling outside the screen door to the hut. "Master, the Shinigami has arrived." There was a sound from behind the screen, one of acknowledgement and the guide slid the door open. Turning a golden eye to the outsider. "You may enter."

The Head-Captain climbed the steps and went passed the threshold of the hut, the scent of incense was heavy and mingled with the smell of tobacco and wine. "I thank you for seeing me Daitengu."

"Pleasantries are not needed Soul Reaper." The deep voice came from the darkness in the back of the room. A large form turned about, gently lit by the candles of the room and tired eyes viewed the elder man before him. "Why do you come here?"

Yamamto let out a tired sigh. "I assume you are aware of your grandson's presence in my world."

"You assume correct." The old one sat down on a pillow, smoking on his long pipe as he stared at the other man. "Just as I am well aware of the abomination and its spawn you now host."

"You mean the one known as Kaoru. I am to understand your clans are not on good terms."

"You seem to understand much Soul Reaper." He took a long drag from his pipe. "So if you understand so much on matters I am fully aware of then why is it you travel so far from the comfort of your own home?" He was not a fan of this meeting and still did not understand the need for it.

He grumbled in response. "Apparently it was to match stubbornness with another old man who is lacking in hospitality." He opened his eyes and met the golden ones before him. "Or is it your people's custom to be so unwelcoming during talks of future relations?"

He peeked a brow at that. "Just as it is your people's custom to insult the master of the house you visit?" He turned slightly and took two cups from the table beside him, filling them with a deep red drink scented with anise and apples. "Sweetened wine to soften ragged tongues then." He handed a cup to the elder before him, his face still emotionless as he tapped ash from his pipe and locked eyes once more from over the rim of his own cup. "And stubborn ears will entertain your talk of the future."

Yamamoto took a sip of the drink offered, he had no taste for wine but he stomached it none the less in favor of better relations.

Shunsui laid back on his bed, his head swirling from the amount of Sake he partook in as the night progressed. He was impressed he was able to dodge that girls advancements, if it was anybody else then he might have let himself indulge in the pleasures to help ebb his desires but he couldn't do it with that girl. Especially knowing that her only interest in him was to hurt Tsuki-chan.

A gentle knock at his door caught his attention, it was much too late for any conventional guest so there weren't very many options on who. His head was a bit too foggy to sense who it was, did he want to tell them to come in and hope it wasn't one of his guests?

"I'm coming in."

The soft voice was a welcomed sound, he sat up and smiled to his favorite girl. "I thought you had left."

Chitsuki smiled as she shut the door behind her. "I was planning on it but I couldn't leave without saying hello." She went beside him and knelt down, removing the hat that lay crooked on his head. "Drank so much you couldn't even get out of your own clothes huh." She laughed a little but her joyful sound was cut short by the sudden pressing of his lips against hers.

He reached up and kissed her deeply, he missed her so much and her returning his affections made his already aching body yearn for her more. He broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You could always help me get out of these clothes." He kissed her neck as his hands slipped beneath her dress.

She gasped a little as she felt his hands exploring his body, she wanted to lay with him and let him take her body well into the early hours of morning but she couldn't allow it… not tonight. "Shunsui." She breathed as she put a hand on his chest. "I can't…"

He breathed an aggravated sigh. "I forgot… Kenpachi is waiting for you." He said that with a bit more spite then he wanted but he was allowed to feel angry wasn't he?

She got a pained look in her eyes at his tone, she could understand at least. She was being selfish and she knew it… "I'm sorry, I should've waited…"

He put his fingers to her lips. "Don't…" His kissed her again, a simple peck this time. "It's fine. I'm just glad you could stop by, we'll have our time later."

She stroked his hair affectionately. "Sleep then, I'll come see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek with a smile. "I missed you."

He smiled at her affections. "I missed you too." He watched her go and only after she shut the door behind her did he fall back to his bedding with a frustrated growl. His body ached worse than before, his hand sliding down his body to his swollen member. Damn it…

Chitsuki sighed a little as she walked quietly to her room, she wanted to change before seeing Kenpachi. This dress was lovely but she didn't want to walk around all of the Seireitei with it on, on top of that she would feel more comfortable wearing the thick cloth of her soul reaper attire than this almost sheer fabric. She turned the familiar corner and found herself in front of her door… but what was odd was that it was cracked open. She cautiously approached and peeked inside… only to let out a sound of annoyance as she opened the door and stepped in, loudly shutting it closed behind her. "Why are you in my room?"

Arashi sighed heavily. "Why must you be so loud?"

She rolled her eyes, again he wouldn't answer her. He was laying in the same spot he was before, his head propped up by his hand and eyes closed. He couldn't even be bothered to look at her apparently. "You need to leave."

"Why?" He adjusted slightly, he really didn't care what her reason was. He had no intention of leaving.

She walked to the other side of the room and lit the small lantern there. "Because this is my room, not yours and I need to change."

He opened one eye to look at her, if he focused he could make out the outline of her body beneath the fabric from the way the lantern shined on her. "I thought you were bedding with the large man this evening."

She blushed a little and turned away. "That's none of your business, the point is you need to leave." She started to pull her clothes from a drawer, she heard movement from behind her. Perhaps he would actually leave without making an issue… so she thought.

"You still can't feel me…"

His voice came from just behind her and she jumped, before she could turn his hands where on her shoulders. "What are you doing!"

"I don't want you to change…"

"I don't..."

"Shut up." He ordered her with a stern voice and a tightened grip. "You talk too much, you're too loud and too ignorant." He loosened his grip after giving her a few moments to see if she would respond, her body was tense. No surprise considering her past and that he was indeed an intruder in her own room. "I like seeing you wearing the colors of my clan."

Her brow furrowed and she turned her head slightly, she had no idea what he was talking about… granted it did seem that he and his family wore a lot of violet… and her dress…

"You have no idea what that means." He could see the confusion on her face. "And I don't fault you for it, I want to teach you what your clan forbids your father to." One hand left her shoulder to the ribbon in her hair, pulling one end of the yellow fabric slowly to undo the bow and let it fall. "Will you let me?" He bent slightly down to whisper that last part, her body shuddering beneath his hands from the breath on her ear.

She chewed on her lip, what was with this man. She didn't like this feeling of having her personally space be to grossly invaded, still his words where tempting… if only she did not let her mother stay with father. She could ask her to come out and explain what this man was going on about.

His hand moved away from her hair to the lacing on the back of her gown, fingers gently working the knot loose.

"What are you doing?!" She turned now, free to do so with only one of his hands restraining her but she was backed against her dresser. The still open drawer offering resistance to her escape as his hands gripped her again, one on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

"Undressing you." He said plainly.

"You don't have that right…"

"And you don't have the ability to do it yourself." He interrupted her yet again. "Are you really so clueless to think you can change out of a dress you had help getting into?"

She started to speak but fumbled for the words. "How did you…"

"This is a Hanfu styled dress with western lace work, my… father likes to wear such things… on occasion." He awkwardly justified his knowledge of such a thing before she could ask. "Do you want help with this or would you before to struggle with your own clothes for the rest of the night and leave your man wanting."

Her cheeks burned and she was wanting to scream at him to leave but was defeated by the knowledge that she did have help getting into this and if she fought with it just for the sake of her pride then she'd never make it to see Kenpachi before daybreak… She gave a defeated sigh and turned back around so he could finish untying the knot.

His hands held her waist as he positioned her in the light better, she resisted him less but still her body was rigid. "You did not give me an answer."

Chitsuki rolled her eyes. "And you have not given me any."

"Yes I have." He worked the knot loose and untied the strings, slipping his fingers into the lace work to further loosen the fabric.

"To what question?" She turned halfway to look up to him.

"When you asked what I was doing and I told you I was undressing you." He forced her to turn back around so he could focus on the lacing. "Is your memory just as bad as the rest of your knowledge?"

"You're unbelievable." She muttered as she rubbed her brow. "Is insulting me the only thing you know how to do?"

He scoffed at that. "I know how to do plenty of things, you just make it easy to insult you." He finished tugging on the lace then moved his hands to her shoulders once more, slipping the fabric from them gently and exposing the ivory flesh…

She sidestepped from him to escape his touch, she didn't like the change in his demeanor. "I can do the rest myself." She held the dress up to keep herself covered, what was with this man?

"I'm sure you can." He took a step back and returned to his spot on the floor amidst the ivy plants.

"What are you doing?"

"Again with your questions and you still have yet to answer mine." He closed his eyes as he got comfortable again.

"I don't know what question you asked and you can't stay here because I still need to get undressed." She argued with him. "When will you stop acting like a spoiled child thinking you can do whatever you please?"

"Better to be a spoiled child than an ignorant one." He opened one eye and glared at her, he didn't care much for being called a child but that fire was in her eyes once more. "Do you want me to teach you how to be a demon? Yes or no."

Her eyes widened a bit as she recalled the brief question from earlier, part of her wanted to scream yes. She only just learned that so many things where still being denied to her but should she really go against her own father's wishes?... no, her grandfather's wishes. She was still trying to earn her place in the clan, doing something like this would surely set her back… but still. "Let me talk to my father…"

"No." He interrupted, still keeping his scarlet eyes on her. "He hates our clan and would deny you on that principle alone. You call me a child but you still want to run to him for guidance at every turn." He watched her as she broke their gaze and turned away, he could tell that she understood but she just needed a little more. "At least let me teach you how to severe the bond."

She looked back to him, eyes wide and mouth open. "You can… how did you."

"It's easier and stronger if the bond is made between family members but all demons can do it and I know that you are bonded from the way your father reacted when you cut your finger." He answered both poorly formed questions with a sigh. "What is abnormal is for the bond to be permanent. I suspect when you are being bedded he severs his bond with you so he doesn't feel what you feel but you can't do the same when he's sleeping with your mother so you feel every sensation that he does."

She blushed once again, how was it that this man seemed to know so much about her when she knew nothing about him… still, what he said made sense. The very first time she laid with Kenpachi, her father said he broke the bond between them before he wouldn't experience anything she was feeling. "Why can't he break the bond from him to me then?"

He closed his eyes again, returning to the task of sleeping. "Because he can't break what you created. Now hurry up and change, I want to sleep and you have a bed to warm elsewhere. If you want to learn more than come find me tomorrow… without your parents in tow."

"Why must you sleep here?" She said sternly, forgetting about his offer to be a teacher for a moment. "And I can't get undressed with you in here."

"Again with your questions." He sighed a bit, growing annoyed by her constant talking. "I'm sleeping here because I like this place, I'm not sleeping anywhere else that is available to me because my father is undoubtedly fucking that violet haired boy, I have no intentions of sleeping in the same place as his daughter alone and you can get undressed perfectly well because you're halfway there already. My eyes are shut so by all means carry on so you can leave and it can be blissfully quiet again."

All she could do was stare at him, he really was full of himself but she really didn't have time to keep arguing. It was already late and she wanted to see Kenpachi… she sighed in defeat and blew out the lantern, turning her back to him as she slipped out of the dress.

One eye peaked open at the brief smell of smoke, it was dark in the room but he could still make out her figure. Such an odd girl, frustrating and naive but she had potential. He could make out the outline of her body in the dim light, watching her like this reminded him earlier in the day when he watched her in the forest… he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the bond that she did such a thing… she seemed far too bashful to be such a lewd woman…

She finished getting dressed silently, she didn't know what to do about the man lying on her floor but she was determined to deal with it later. Right now she wanted to be by Kenpachi's side, without another word she finished dressing and made her way to the door carefully. She could barely see but what choice did she have, she didn't want him to look at her. At least she knew her home well enough she found the door without tripping, she slipped out quietly and for a moment let the light shine on the man sleeping on her floor… what was she going to do? With a final shake of her head she shut the door and disappeared with her shunpo.

Arashi waited till he couldn't feel her anymore and opened both eyes, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. His eyes drifted to the plants around him, hand coming up and fingers touching the leaves carefully… such love was within these plants… he wondered what that feeling was like…

Raburesu grumbled to herself as she closed the book she had been reading, she did not see her night ending with her being alone in a room with nothing but a pile of books to accompany her. The bitch was off with that gorilla of a man, her father disappeared with that other cross dresser, her mother was off with the bird, her brother had disappeared to gods know where and their benevolent host snuck away from the party before she had even realized that he was missing. What was with that man anyways? She made sure to fill him with enough sake that he should've been eating out of her hand by now… and her she was…

She tossed the book across the room with an aggravated groan, everybody had someone to occupy their beds but her… well, almost everybody. She knew Arashi wouldn't have slept with any Shinigami… still, the fact that he hadn't come back yet annoyed her. At the very least she could have seduced him.

With a yawn she reclined more on the pillows she had propped herself up with, today was an absolute failure… here's hoping tomorrow would be more interesting…


End file.
